how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to configure the Linux kernel/arch/v850
Howto configure the Linux kernel / arch / v850 ---- :############################################################################ : : For a description of the syntax of this configuration file, : see Documentation/kbuild/kconfig-language.txt. : :############################################################################ "uClinux/v850 (w/o MMU) Kernel Configuration" *'Option:' MMU **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... bool **default n *'Option:' UID16 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default n *'Option:' RWSEM_GENERIC_SPINLOCK **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' RWSEM_XCHGADD_ALGORITHM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default n *'Option:' GENERIC_CALIBRATE_DELAY **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' GENERIC_HARDIRQS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' GENERIC_IRQ_PROBE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y : Turn off some random 386 crap that can affect device config *'Option:' ISA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default n *'Option:' ISAPNP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default n *'Option:' EISA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default n *'Option:' MCA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default n :############################################################################ :### v850-specific config : Define the architecture *'Option:' V850 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y Processor type and features **: choice prompt "Platform" default GDB config V850E_SIM bool GDB config RTE_CB_MA1 bool RTE-V850E/MA1-CB config RTE_CB_NB85E bool RTE-V850E/NB85E-CB config RTE_CB_ME2 bool RTE-V850E/ME2-CB config V850E_AS85EP1 bool AS85EP1 config V850E2_SIM85E2C bool sim85e2c config V850E2_SIM85E2S bool sim85e2s config V850E2_FPGA85E2C bool NA85E2C-FPGA config V850E2_ANNA bool Anna endchoice **: #### V850E processor-specific config **: # All CPUs currently supported use the v850e architecture config V850E bool default y **: # The RTE-V850E/MA1-CB is the only type of V850E/MA1 platform we # currently support config V850E_MA1 bool depends RTE_CB_MA1 default y # Similarly for the RTE-V850E/NB85E-CB - V850E/TEG config V850E_TEG bool depends RTE_CB_NB85E default y # ... and the RTE-V850E/ME2-CB - V850E/ME2 config V850E_ME2 bool depends RTE_CB_ME2 default y **: #### sim85e2-specific config **: config V850E2_SIM85E2 bool depends V850E2_SIM85E2C || V850E2_SIM85E2S default y **: #### V850E2 processor-specific config **: # V850E2 processors config V850E2 bool depends V850E2_SIM85E2 || V850E2_FPGA85E2C || V850E2_ANNA default y **: #### RTE-CB platform-specific config **: # Boards in the RTE-x-CB series config RTE_CB bool depends RTE_CB_MA1 || RTE_CB_NB85E || RTE_CB_ME2 default y **: config RTE_CB_MULTI bool # RTE_CB_NB85E can either have multi ROM support or not, but # other platforms (currently only RTE_CB_MA1) require it. prompt "Multi monitor ROM support" if RTE_CB_NB85E depends RTE_CB_MA1 || RTE_CB_NB85E default y **: config RTE_CB_MULTI_DBTRAP bool Pass illegal insn trap / dbtrap to kernel depends RTE_CB_MULTI default n **: config RTE_CB_MA1_KSRAM bool Kernel in SRAM (limits size of kernel) depends RTE_CB_MA1 && RTE_CB_MULTI default n **: config RTE_MB_A_PCI bool Mother-A PCI support depends RTE_CB default y **: # The GBUS is used to talk to the RTE-MOTHER-A board config RTE_GBUS_INT bool depends RTE_MB_A_PCI default y **: # The only PCI bus we support is on the RTE-MOTHER-A board config PCI bool default RTE_MB_A_PCI **: #### Some feature-specific configs **: # Everything except for the GDB simulator uses the same interrupt controller config V850E_INTC bool default !V850E_SIM **: # Everything except for the various simulators uses the "Timer D" unit config V850E_TIMER_D bool default !V850E_SIM && !V850E2_SIM85E2 **: # Cache control used on some v850e1 processors config V850E_CACHE bool default V850E_TEG || V850E_ME2 **: # Cache control used on v850e2 processors; I think this should # actually apply to more, but currently only the SIM85E2S uses it config V850E2_CACHE bool default V850E2_SIM85E2S **: config NO_CACHE bool default !V850E_CACHE && !V850E2_CACHE **: #### Misc config **: config ROM_KERNEL bool Kernel in ROM depends V850E2_ANNA || V850E_AS85EP1 || RTE_CB_ME2 **: # Some platforms pre-zero memory, in which case the kernel doesn't need to config ZERO_BSS bool depends !V850E2_SIM85E2C default y **: # The crappy-ass zone allocator requires that the start of allocatable # memory be aligned to the largest possible allocation. config FORCE_MAX_ZONEORDER int default 8 if V850E2_SIM85E2C || V850E2_FPGA85E2C **: config V850E_HIGHRES_TIMER bool High resolution timer support depends V850E_TIMER_D config TIME_BOOTUP bool Time bootup depends V850E_HIGHRES_TIMER **: config RESET_GUARD bool Reset Guard **: config LARGE_ALLOCS bool Allow allocating large blocks (> 1MB) of memory help Allow the slab memory allocator to keep chains for very large memory sizes - up to 32MB. You may need this if your system has a lot of RAM, and you need to able to allocate very large contiguous chunks. If unsure, say N. *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/mm :############################################################################ *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/init :############################################################################ Bus options (PCI, PCMCIA, EISA, MCA, ISA) : config PCI : bool PCI support : help : Support for PCI bus. *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/pci *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/pcmcia *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/pci/hotplug Executable file formats *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/fs.binfmt" *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/net :############################################################################ *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/base *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/mtd *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/parport :source drivers/pnp]] *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/block :############################################################################ Disk device support *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/ide *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/scsi :############################################################################ *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/md *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/message/fusion *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/ieee1394 *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/message/i2o *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/net *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/isdn :source "drivers/telephony]] : : input before char - char/joystick depends on it. As does USB. : *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/input *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/char :source drivers/misc/Config.in *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/media *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/fs *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/video *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/sound *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/usb *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/arch/v850.debug" *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/security *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/crypto *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/lib :############################################################################ Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux